culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Weekend
| years_active = 2006–present | label = XL | associated_acts = Dirty Projectors, L’Homme Run, Discovery, Baio, Dams of the West, Ra Ra Riot, Chromeo| website = http://www.vampireweekend.com | current_members = Ezra Koenig Chris Tomson Chris Baio | past_members = Rostam Batmanglij }} Vampire Weekend is an American rock band from New York City, formed in 2006. They are currently signed to XL Recordings. The band consists of lead vocalist and guitarist Ezra Koenig, drummer and percussionist Chris Tomson and bassist and backing vocalist Chris Baio. The band's first album Vampire Weekend (2008) – which included the singles "Mansard Roof", "A-Punk", "Oxford Comma", "Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa" and "The Kids Don't Stand a Chance" – was acclaimed by critics for its world music influences. Their following album, Contra (2010), was similarly acclaimed and garnered strong commercial success. Their third studio album, Modern Vampires of the City (2013), won the group a Grammy Award for Best Alternative Music Album in 2014. History Formation and rise to fame (2006–2007) The band members met while enrolled at Columbia University, beginning with a rap collaboration between Koenig and Tomson named "L'Homme Run". They bonded over a shared love of punk rock and African music. Koenig toured with The Dirty Projectors during a period of experimentation with African music, inspiring the band to incorporate world sounds into their earliest work. The band chose the name "Vampire Weekend" from the title of a short film project Koenig worked on during the summer between freshman and sophomore years in college. While home for the summer, Koenig watched a 1980s vampire film (The Lost Boys) and was inspired to make a Northeastern version of the film in which a man named Walcott travels to Cape Cod to warn the mayor that vampires are attacking the United States. Koenig abandoned the project after two days. The band began playing shows around Columbia University, starting with a battle of the bands at Lerner Hall in 2006. After graduating from college, the band self-produced their debut album while simultaneously working full-time jobs, Tomson as a music archivist and Koenig as a middle school English teacher. In 2007, Vampire Weekend's song "Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa" was ranked 67th on Rolling Stone's list of the "100 Best Songs of the Year." In November 2007, they toured the UK with The Shins. The then-nascent influence of blog hype and internet buzz played a role in their success and led to a large prerelease following sufficient to support them performing on three tours before their debut album was released. They were declared "The Year's Best New Band" by Spin magazine in the March 2008 issue, and were the first band to be shot for the cover of the magazine before releasing their debut album.Greenwald, Andy. "Vampire Weekend: The Graduates". Spin. February 25, 2008. Retrieved on June 28, 2009. Four songs from the band's first album also made the Triple J Hottest 100, 2008. The internet hype had its backlash, however, as critics reacted against a perceived image of Vampire Weekend as privileged, upper-class Ivy League graduates stealing from foreign musicians. One critic went so far as to call Vampire Weekend the "whitest band in the world," to which they took exception, given their Ukrainian, Persian, Italian and Hungarian heritages. Koenig responded in a November 2009 interview by saying, "Nobody in our band is a WASP." Furthermore, the backlash involving their social backgrounds was largely unfounded, as Koenig explained in the interview that the band members got into Columbia on scholarship and used student loans; he himself was still paying off student loans in 2009. ''Vampire Weekend'' (2007–2008) The band's first album Vampire Weekend was released January 29, 2008. A success in the US and UK, it peaked at number 15 on the UK Albums Chart and number 17 on the ''Billboard'' 200.Harding, Cortney. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy?: Vampire Weekend]." Billboard - The International Newsweekly of Music, Video and Home Entertainment Jan 16 2010: 21-2. ProQuest. Web. 15 Feb. 2016 Four singles were released from the album; while "A-Punk" peaked at number 25 on the ''Billboard'' Modern rock chart and number 55 on the UK Singles Chart, "Oxford Comma" peaked at number 38 in the UK. "A-Punk" was ranked the 4th on Rolling Stone's Readers' Rock List: Best Songs of 2008. "A-Punk" was also used to open the Will Ferrell/John C. Reilly feature Step Brothers, and featured in the UK television show The Inbetweeners and the video games Guitar Hero 5, Just Dance 2 and Lego Rock Band. ''Contra'' (2009–2011) The band's second album, Contra, was released on January 11, 2010 in the UK and the following day in the US, after being pushed back from the original release date for the fall of 2009. The album's first single, "Horchata", was released on October 5, 2009. The album's second single, "Cousins", was released as a single on November 17, 2009. Initial copies of the CD and LP sold at independent records stores in the US include a 3-track bonus CD containing two "melts", which featured bits of album tracks and a remix. Contra was the band's first album to debut at No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' 200. On January 9, 2010, the band did an acoustic show for MTV Unplugged. The following month, the band toured Europe and Canada with Canadian electro duo Fan Death as their support. The video for their next single "Giving Up the Gun" was also released on February 18, 2010 which included cameos from Joe Jonas, Lil Jon, RZA and Jake Gyllenhaal. They also played festivals across the USA such as Coachella, Bonnaroo, Austin City Limits Music Festival, All Points West and the Groovin' The Moo festival in Australia. Their third single, "Holiday", was released on June 7, 2010. On June 25, 2010, the band played the Pyramid Stage at Glastonbury Festival, in Pilton, Somerset, UK. The band were also on the main stage at T in the Park 2010 at Balado Kinross, Scotland, on June 8, and played the Oxegen Festival in Ireland on July 9. They also headlined the Latitude Festival in Suffolk, UK on July 18. On 16 July the band headlined the Main Stage at the Festival Internacional de Benicàssim. In the summer of 2010 the band played at the Utopia stage on Peace and Love, Sweden's biggest Festival. On July 30, 2010, the band played at Jisan Valley Rock Festival in South Korea. In 2010, Vampire Weekend embarked on a North American tour with Beach House and Dum Dum Girls. The tour started off on August 27, 2010, in Vancouver, British Columbia at the Malkin Bowl. Koenig mentioned to the audience that before this concert, the band had the longest "vacation period" that they have had in a while. Contra was nominated for a Grammy for Best Alternative Music Album, but lost to The Black Keys's Brothers. ''Modern Vampires of the City'', departure of Rostam Batmanglij and upcoming fourth studio album (2011–present) On November 11, 2011, it was revealed that Vampire Weekend had been in the studio, writing and recording material for their third album. On April 26, 2012, Rolling Stone reported that the new album could be released by the end of the year. Koenig said, "We do have a ton of stuff. It would be cool if it was released this year...We just never want to be in a position where when we put out something, we feel could've benefited from more time." Until its release, members have been decidedly discreet about the details of the next album, stating that a band "can give a bunch of interviews when they're working on stuff" but they "don't want something they said six months ago to influence how people hear it when it's done." ''Modern Vampires of the City was released in May 2013, and written and recorded in various locations including SlowDeath Studios in New York, Echo Park "Back House" in Los Angeles, Vox Recording Studios in Hollywood, Rostam Batmanglij's New York apartment and a guest house on Martha's Vineyard. The album was co-produced by Batmanglij and Ariel Rechtshaid. After Batmanglij produced the first two albums himself, this marked the first time the band worked with an outside producer on any of their records. In an interview for the February 2013 edition of Q (released in mid-January), Koenig described the upcoming album as "darker and more organic" and "very much the last of a trilogy". Says Koenig, "Things that we might have found boring in the past, we've started to find more fresh. This album has more piano and acoustic guitar and organ." Modern Vampires of the City also marks the band's first use of digital voice modulation, as heard in the songs "Diane Young" and "Ya Hey." Eliscu, J. (2013, Jan 31). “Vampire Weekend Find New Direction.” Rolling Stone, 28. The album was recorded and co-produced by Ariel Rechtshaid in his Los Angeles Studio (alongside Batmanglij). The band discussed the album with The FADER and appeared on the cover of the magazine's 84th issue. On March 16, 2013, the band played the closing show at Stubbs on the last day of the SXSW festival in Austin, Texas. In the show they played two new songs from the upcoming album: "Diane Young" and "Ya Hey". On March 18, 2013, Vampire Weekend released a double-sided single, "Diane Young"/"Step". On May 11, 2013, Vampire Weekend were featured as the musical guest on Saturday Night Live with Kristen Wiig hosting, their third time on the show. Released on May 14, 2013, the album debuted at #1 on the Billboard chart, marking the second time Vampire Weekend has achieved the feat: its second album Contra also debuted at #1 in 2010, making this the first time an independent rock band has entered at #1 with two consecutive releases. Modern Vampires of the City also shattered the previous record for first week vinyl sales, moving nearly 10,000 units on vinyl alone and debuting at #1 on the Soundscan Vinyl Charts. Additionally, the band charted #1 at Indie, Alternative, Digital and the top 200. In 2014, Modern Vampires of the City won a Grammy for Best Alternative Music Album. On January 26, 2016, Batmanglij announced his departure from the band on Twitter. He noted that he and Koenig would continue to collaborate. Later the same day, Koenig announced that Vampire Weekend is in the studio working on their upcoming fourth album, with Batmanglij contributing to the record. Members ; Current members * Chris Baio – bass guitar, backing vocals (2006–present) * Ezra Koenig – lead vocals, guitar, piano, lyrics (2006–present) * Chris Tomson – drums, backing vocals, percussion (2006–present) ;Former members * Rostam Batmanglij – guitar, backing and lead vocals, keyboards, production, lyrics (2006–2016) Timeline ImageSize = width:950 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:90 bottom:80 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2006 till:26/11/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2006 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Piano value:purple legend:Piano/Keyboards id:lines value:black legend:Studio_albums BarData = bar:Chris text:Chris Baio bar:Ezra text:Ezra Koenig bar:Chris2 text:Chris Tomson bar:Rostam text:Rostam Batmanglij PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Chris from:start till:end color:bass bar:Ezra from:start till:end color:vocals bar:Ezra from:start till:end color:guitar width:3 bar:Chris2 from:start till:end color:drums bar:Rostam from:start till:26/01/2016 color:guitar bar:Rostam from:start till:26/01/2016 color:piano width:3 LineData = at:29/01/2008 color:black layer:back at:11/01/2010 color:black layer:back at:14/05/2013 color:black layer:back Image In 2010, the band, along with their record company XL Recordings and photographer Tod Scott Brody, were sued by Kirsten Kennis, the model on the cover of ''Contra, over the use of her image. Kennis' accusations were that the band used her image without her permission. Vampire Weekend settled with Kennis in 2011. In January 2012, President Barack Obama added Vampire Weekend to a short list of musical artists that he sought support from for his re-election campaign. Vampire Weekend made it onto this list with Jay-Z, John Legend, and Alicia Keys. In January 2016, Vampire Weekend joined presidential candidate Bernie Sanders in Iowa for a rally two days before the Iowa primaries. The band members Rostam Batmanglij and Chris Baio were replaced by members of the Dirty Projectors and an all female a cappella group from the University of Iowa, due to Batmanglij's departure from the band and Baio being on tour with his side project. Lead vocalist Ezra Koenig expressed his support for the candidate in various ways through social media and on his Beats 1 show "Time Crisis". Other contributions Vampire Weekend contributed a cover of "Exit Music (For a Film)" for Stereogum Presents... OKX: A Tribute to OK Computer (2007), a free tribute album celebrating 10 years of Radiohead's album OK Computer. They have also covered "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac, "Ça Plane Pour Moi" by Plastic Bertrand, "I'm Goin' Down" by Bruce Springsteen, "Have I the Right?" by The Honeycombs, "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, "Fight For This Love" by Cheryl Cole and "Ruby Soho" by Rancid. The band also contributed the song "Ottoman" to the soundtrack to the 2008 film Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. Ottoman was then taken and sampled by alternative hip-hop artist Kid Cudi. Two tracks from their debut record also appeared in the 2009 comedy I Love You, Man. A new song, "Jonathan Low", was released on June 8, 2010, appearing on the soundtrack to the third installment of the Twilight Saga films, Eclipse. The song "Worship You" is featured in the soundtrack for the 2013 EA Sports video game FIFA 14. In 2014, Vampire Weekend contributed a cover of Con te Partiro by Andrea Bocelli on the Valentine's Day compilation, Sweetheart 2014. Vampire Weekend also contributed a cover of Bruce Springsteen's I'm Goin' Down on the Girls Vol. 2 Soundtrack. Discography ;Studio albums * Vampire Weekend (2008) * Contra (2010) * Modern Vampires of the City (2013) Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Musical groups from New York City Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Indie rock musical groups from New York Category:Musical groups established in 2006 Category:Musical quartets Category:XL Recordings artists Category:Alternative rock groups from New York